Happy Birthday KakashiSensei
by DarkBlueGirl
Summary: Nggak ada ide buat summary berhubung author masih baru mohon RnR please


Hai minna-san ^_^ perkenalkan saya author baru disini yah sebenarnya malas mau ngepublish fic yang abal-abal dan gaje nih tapi yah mau gimana lagi banyak yang bilang bagus sih ya udah mau tak mau kok malah jadi tempat curhat sih baiklah daripada denger ocehan author mending kita liat aja yuk fic yang gaje dan abal-abal ini

Happy Birthday Kakashi-Sensei

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Story:DarkBlueGirl

Rated:T

Genre:Friendship/Humor

Warning:Gaje , Abal , OOC , Typo (maybe) , Amnesia tingkat akut bagi yang baca , Gegar otak akibat dilempar sandal sama tetangga , Nggak suka jangan dibaca tombol back menanti anda, Humor terlalu garing

Happy Reading

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha Senior High School walaupun ini udah jam belajar atau KBM berlangsung itu tidak diperdulikan oleh penghuni kelas X-B entah karena tidak peka terhadap sesuatu atau memang tradisi sehari-hari mereka tetap saja melakukan hal yang sama tidak pernah peduli dengan kelas yang ada disebelah mereka yang penting ribut lancar sekarang mereka malah mau ngerjain Wali Kelas mereka yaitu Hatake Kakashi maklum lah sekarang tanggal 15 September hari Ultah Wali Kelas mereka yang suka nggak on time banget menurut para pembuat keonaran seperti Namikaze Naruto dan Kiba Inuzuka untuk membalas sensei mereka yang sering nggak on time itu mereka mau ngelempar tepung + telur busuk sama ngelempar sensei mereka ke genangan air yang ada dibeakang kelas mereka sedangkan menurut cowok yang paling jahil seperti Sabaku No Kankuro,Sabaku No Garra dan Uchiha Sasuke (Sasuke lebih keren jadi cowok jahil deh #di bakar FansGirl Sasuke) sensei mereka pantas di buat kesel dengan cara menempelkan foto Kakashi dengan gayanya yang konyol dimading sekolah dan buat seluruh sekolah mentertawakannya (Waduh lebih sadis tuh daripada idenya Kiba dan Naruto #dilempar bakiak karena mengganggu) menurut para cowok yang jenius seperti Shikamaru Nara dan Neji Hyuga pantasnya sensei mereka itu disuruh ngerjain 100 soal kalo sampe nggak mau sensei merkea bakal di iket ditiang bendera sampe besok pagi tanpa makan dan minum (Waduh yang ini parah banget nih ini mah membunuh secara perlahan nih) menurut penghuni kelas yang lainnya yang pastinya kalo disebutin bakal panjang kayak kereta api (Alay Author kumat nih XD) pantasnya sensei mereka didiemin aja sampe pelajarannya selesai

"So pendapat siapa nih yang mesti kita pakai sewaktu ngejahilin sensei ?"Tanya cewek berambut blonde yaitu Ino Yamanaka

"Semuanya aja lah biar adil"Jawab cewek berambut bubble gum yaitu Haruno Sakura

"Yapz , Kalo gitu kita mulai aja rencananya aku dan Teme bakal nyebarin foto sensei diseluruh sekolah"Sambung Naruto yang udah narik Sasuke untuk menempelkan foto-foto nista kakashi dimading sekolah

"Aku dan Shikamaru akan mencari soal di internet buat sensei yang nggak bisa dikerjain ama sensei pasti nya"Lanjut Neji yang mulai mencari soal dan dibantu oleh Shikamaru

"Aku dan Temari bakalan beli kue,telur busuk dan tepung buat dilemparin ke sensei"Lanjut cewek yang ikat cepol 2 sambil menarik cewek yang ikat cepol 4 untuk segera pergi yaitu Tenten dan Sabaku No Temari

Sisanya menunggu padahal udah setengah jam yang lalu KBM berlangsung namun sensei mereka belum saja nongol akhirnya Sakura dan Ino berinisisatif mencari sensei nya agar rencana mereka berjalan mulus

Sesaat kemudian muncul Sakura dan Ino dengan Kakashi yang memang baru nyampe disekolah murid kelas X-B memandang sensei mereka dengan tatapan yang nggak biasa membuat Kakashi merasakan firasat buruk

"Ohayou minna-san"Sapa Kakashi dengan nada yang agak berbeda dari biasanya

"Ohayou mou Sensei"Balas Murid-murid kelas X-B kecuali yang keluar buat melakukan tugas mulia mereka

"Kemana Naruto,Sasuke,Tenten dan Temari ?"Tanya Kakashi sedikit penasaran kemana murid-muridnya yang selalu buat onar itu

"Ano Sensei Nar...

"Gomen kakashi-Sensei aku dan Sasuke baru saja abis dari toilet"Ujar Naruto yang nyengir kayak biasanya padahal di dlalam hatinya ia udah evil smirk tuh

Belum sempat Sakura memberikan alasan Naruto malah udah masuk tapi syukurlah daripada repot-repot buat alasan untuk mereka berdua

"Sudah lah aku juga baru datang dan kemana Tenten dan juga Temari ?"Tanya Kakashi lagi

"Ano Sensei mereka mengambil buku mereka yang ketinggalan dirumah mereka"Jawab Sakura untung saja Sakura sudah punya alasan kalau tidak ketahuan juga rencana mereka

"Baiklah sampai dimana kita kema...

Kakashi menghentikan kata-katanya ketika Neji menunjuk jarinya dan mulai mengantarkan laptopnya ke meja guru

"Sensei tolong bantu aku dan Shikamaru mengerjakan soal yang ada di internet ini yah kalo Sensei nggak bisa yah terpaksa sensei kami ikat di tiang bendera sampe besok pagi"Ujar Neji yang sedang ber-evil smirk ria di depan Kakashi

"Baiklah aku akan mengerjakannya"Ujar Kakashi yang merasa ngeri dan mulai merasakan firasat buruk

Kakashi mulai mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Neji nampak ia kesulitan mengerjakannya sementara Neji udah nyiapin tali buat mengikat Kakashi dan yang lain udah mikirin nasib Kakashi dan rencana mereka nampak mereka sudah ber-evil smirk ria

"Aku menyerah"

Terdengar suara Kakashi yang menyatakan dirinya menyerah yang lain mulai datang kemeja guru dan menggotong Kakashi ke arah lapangan dan mengikatnya di tiang bendera

"Oh ya aku lupa kalo Sensei nggak bakalan kami kasi makan dan minum sampe besok pagi"Ujar Neji sambil menepuk dahinya namun terlintas ia sudah mulai memasang tampang evil smirk nya

"Bye yah Sensei selamat menikmati sinar matahari yang sudah tersedia"Teriak anak-anak kelas X-B sambil berlari dari lapangan dan tak lupa mereka tertawa karena rencana mereka berjalan dengan mulus

Tinggallah Kakashi di lapangan dengan badan terikat matahari seakan berada dekat sekali dengannya sebenarnya ia sudah pasrah bahkan berharap keajaiban datang terlihat segerombolan murid dari semua penjuru sekolah termasuk kelas X-B bukan keajaiban yang datang malah tertawaan tentu saja Naruto dan Sasuke telah menempelkan semua foto nista Kakashi di mading sekolah dan itu membuat ia merasa tersiksa tidak sampai disitu semua murid kelas X-B melemparinya dengan tepung dan telur busuk setelah itu melepaskan ikatan Kakashi menggotongnya ke arah genangan air yang ada dibelakang kelas X-B dan

BYUR!

Basahlah Kakashi saat ini terlihat ia duduk di genangan air yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu dalam murid kelas X-B mulai merapat dan

"Happy Birthday Kakashi-Sensei"Teriak anak-anak kelas X-B terlihat Sakura membawa kue dan tak lupa Tenten dan Temari yang berlari dari kelas ke belakang kelas mereka dengan membawa lilin yang mereka beli walau cuma sebatang yah sebenarnya kelas X-B ada diujung sekolah kebetulan dibelakang kelas mereka ada genangan air (Author:kayak kelas Author sih dibelakangnya ada genangan airnya Readers:nggak ada yang nanya)

"Gomen Sensei kalau perbuatan kami keterlaluan"Ujar Neji sambil menjulurkan tangannya membantu Kakashi keluar dari genangan air itu

"Arigatou semua sudah memberikan ku kejutannya yang tak terduga"Ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum seperti biasanya

"Hayo sensei make a wish sebelum tiup lilinnya"Ujar Sai yang daritadi diem aja dan akhirnya baru mulai berbicara

"Baiklah aku berharap semua murid ku jadi pintar dan makin tambah heboh dan yang terpenting aku mau mereka tetap seperti dengan kekompakan yang sama seperti ini"Ujar Kakashi dan meniup lilin ultahnya tak lupa juga acara potong kue murid-murid kelas X-B tak mau melempar kue ke teman dan sensei mereka karena cukup sudah kegilaan mereka hari ini solidaritas dan juga kekompakan mereka merupakan hadiah yang sangat special bagi Kakashi tak lupa juga mereka bernyanyi riang semua murid dan guru yang ada memang sudah memaklumi kelakuan X-B entah karena apa hari ini semua guru malas untuk menggangu mereka dan tak lupa juga rekan kerja Kakashi memberikan ucapan selamat ke Kakashi

The End

Author:maap yah kalo Gaje abis soalnya Author masih pemula yang mengharapkan kritik serta asaran daripara senpai tapi author mau ngucapin Otanjoubi Omedetou Kakashi

Kakashi:Arigatou Gozaimashu mana hadiah untuk ku

Author:Nih #nyodorin kado Kakashi#

Kakashi:#buka kado dari Author# Wew jam tangan AC yah

Author:Iya lah itu mahal loh bagi reader yang nggak tau merk jam tangan AC author kasi tau yah AC itu Alexander Christy jam tangan mahal banget and bagus lagi akhir kata Review Please karena lagi butuh masukan Flame juga nggak apa-apa kok ^_^ author terima dengan senyuman ^_^ see you Review Please


End file.
